Won't Let You Down
by Takerbaby
Summary: The long awaited 4th part in the 7 part story about Shawn and Sara.  Sara has some news for Shawn.  How is he going to react?


**Won't Let You Down**

_Everybody says that when it comes to friends_

_The truest kind are counted on one hand_

_But take a look around before you hit the ground_

_The only one you'll see will be this man_

Sara let herself into the house that she now shared with her boyfriend. She dropped her briefcase in her office and headed upstairs. Shawn was due home in a little while from a tour and she wanted to relax from her long day at the office. She mused about the past couple of months as she changed into a comfy pair of jeans and a tank top. Shawn had sold his house in San Antonio and moved to Nashville to be with her. It was more practical for him to do this since his job meant traveling a lot and hers didn't. She touched her stomach and wondered if she would have a moment to tell him the news she had learned earlier in the week. It was true that they had spoken on the phone every night while he had been gone but she didn't think that was the best way to tell him that he was going to be a father. Sara touched her still flat stomach thoughtfully and sank down onto their bed.

Shawn quietly snuck upstairs when he let himself in wanting to surprise his girlfriend. He was surprised to see her sitting on their bed with her hand over her stomach. "Babe, you okay?" He asked, setting down his suitcase and going over to kneel in front of her.

"I didn't hear you come in." She said softly, lifting the hand from her stomach to touch his face.

"I wanted to surprise you." Shawn replied, kissing her hand. "Is everything okay?" 

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the new case that I got before I left work." Sara replied, smiling at him. "I'll start some dinner if you want to unpack." She leaned forward and kissed him before bounding downstairs.

Shawn stared after her thoughtfully. Their conversations while he was on the road were normally light. Sara tended to like to talk about more important matters in person and Shawn had sensed over the past couple of days that she wanted to talk to him about something important. He had his suspicions about her wanting to talk about marriage but apparently he had been wrong. Now, however, another thought entered his mind.

_Yeah I'll catch you when you fall_

_Cause I'm the one who loves you_

_You'll never wonder if I care I'll always be there standing_

_Never losing ground, I'm your best friend now_

_I won't let you down_

Shawn showered and went downstairs after unpacking. He went into the kitchen and pulled Sara into his arms with her back against his chest. "I missed you." He murmured nuzzling at her neck.

Sara laughed and pushed him away. "I missed you too." She turned to look at him. "The steaks are almost done. Will you make a salad?" 

Shawn smiled. "Sure. If you kiss me first." Sara leaned in and kissed him. "Much better." He said softly before going to the fridge and pulling out the salad ingredients. "Is there anything you want to talk about?"

Sara took the steaks off of the grill pan and put them on two separate plates. "Why do you ask?" 

"Because you look like you want to tell me something." Shawn replied. He chopped the vegetables and mixed them together in a bowl. Shawn dished up the salad on both of their plates and then snagged them and took them over to the table before Sara could grab them. "You want some wine?" He asked moving over to the fridge.

"No…I'll just have some water." Sara replied, sitting down at the table.

Shawn turned at looked at her thoughtfully before pulling out two bottles of water and returning to the table. He handed her one and then sat down at his place. The meal was carried on in silence. Shawn studied his girlfriend while they ate. When he was finished he dropped his silverware on his plate and sat back. "You have something on your mind." He held up his hand before Sara could protest. "Honey I want to help you but I can't do that if you don't talk to me."

"I can't think of any other way to tell you this then just come out and say it." Sara said looking down at her plate. She fiddled with her napkin before looking back up at him. "I know that you don't want this right now but it's happened…you're going to be a daddy. I'm pregnant." Shawn sat back in his chair and stared at her in a stunned silence.

_Yes, I've been a fool_

_But I've learned what not to do_

_Don't take for granted those who keep their faith in you_

_And if you lose your way on some rainy day_

_Just look above and I will be the sunshine breaking through_

Shawn squashed down his first instinct which was to run. He realized that Sara had started speaking again. "…I know that you don't want this now. We're not even married but…"

"Will you shut up a minute and let me think?" Shawn said harshly. He pushed his plate forward and covered his face with his hands. Sara stared at him before looking down at her plate. She looked up in shock when he spoke. "Dad…Daddy…" He looked up at her before bonding out of his chair and spinning her around. "Did you actually think I would leave?" He set her down on her feet and kissed her, before lightly touching her stomach. "We're gonna be parents?!"

_And every step along the highway of your life_

_I'll be the man standing beside you, believe me that I will_

_Don't forget you came and you saved me_

_You saved my life_

_And I won't let you_

_I will not let you_

_Yeah, I won't let you down_


End file.
